Remember Me
by thehappydementor
Summary: One Shot. HarryGinny. Harry's Reminiscing and thinking.Ginny remembers everything. Please Review.


Remember Me

Glazed eyes wandered over the fresh dew covered grass, the sun peeking over the horizon, shimmering onto the dark water of the lake, like fresh wet ink on newly defaced parchment.

Tilting his head back he gazed dreamily up at the sea's reflection, clear, light blue, cloudless.

The sun reflecting off his glasses, the light bouncing back towards the sky in a flash of blinding white.

Was this how everything would be remembered? In the perfect, bright, hard, harsh reality of war, love, peace and terror?

Is this the way the war would be won? Light and dark grappling for dominance, in secrets and silence, telling lies for truth and hoping that one day either leader of each stance would die of old age before this war would be taken any further?

The thoughts swarmed across the lake, sinking within the surface, drowning.

A flash of red appeared out of the side of his glasses and he turned his head lazily sideways.

Long red hair pulled into a high ponytail, worn old grey blue faded jeans bunched slightly at the ankle. Her face was blurred.

Blinking once, the visage faded away into the atmosphere and he turned back towards the lake.

Day dreaming had become a regular occurrence as of late. Always the same thing.

The same figure, wearing the same clothes, the face always blurred.

But the hair a vivid flame red against pale snow white skin.

The wind picked up, pushing the colourful leaves off the ground and swirling them towards the sun. His pitch hair tussled slightly, the light, dappled from the overhanging tree, sun peaking though, casting playful shadows across the ground.

Voices carried on the wind, calling a name, unintelligible over the distance.

The name grew stronger, clearer through the fog condensing his mind, until he could feel the hot, wispy breath around his ear that made his spine tingle and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He turned his head sharply.

The grass beside him was empty, wet and untouched.

He reached out a calloused hand and gently caressed the place where, he could have sworn, she had sat just moments ago.

Pulling his knees up to his chest he rubbed his eyes vigorously, ignoring the spots of dancing light clouding his vision.

This was not what was meant to happen.

It was said they would grieve and move on.

But instead he would daydream on end, over and over, until he'd unexpectedly wake up and the belligerent truth would dawn upon him once more.

He almost wished it was grieving.

He wished it was that simple.

But he couldn't, he wanted to scream, to cry until his eyes and throat were raw, but instead he just sat on the edge of the lake, staring vacantly over the horizon.

The Lake.

It was so textured it almost looked solid, as though he could walk right over the top of it, without sinking.

He could feel it, a bright warmth filling his being, compelling him to take that step into the unknown.

He knew, somehow, he knew she loved him.

Picking himself up off the grass he took his first step across the lake, his journey was over, he was coming home.

* * *

Her vivid red hair whipped around her face, hiding the tears cascading down her pale, snow white cheeks.The black coat was wrapped firmly around her body.

She took a deep breath; it still smelt of him, of blackened coal and cinnamon. The wet earth filled her senses and she closed her eyes and whispered his name.

The grass was wet with dew as she stood just in front of the mound of fresh, dark rich earth.

Lies can hurt you, but to her somehow the truth was far more painful.

Soft, calloused fingers ran gently though her hair, warm lips caressed her cheek. She raised her hand and gently touched the icy skin.

Her hands clenched; knuckles white and trembling.

Pulling at…_his_…her coat she enclosed her arms around her middle and began to walk briskly down the hill, the winding pathway leading her towards the cottage.

The hard, grey stencilled writing appeared from behind her figure as she stumbled her way home.

_1981- 2005 _

_As you stumble though your life_

_Whenever you get into strife_

_Remember me as I remember you_

_Helping each other to get through _


End file.
